Make 'Em Purr Sweet Cheeks
by DH Glitches
Summary: Dated to before WrestleMania XXVII-Sophia Kitten. I'm new at this so give me feedback, please!1:-  One Shot WadeOC


Make 'Em Purr, Sweet Cheeks

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out," I told myself. I was so nervous. I was going to be the third female to compete in the Royal Rumble! This is the greatest moment of my life! Well, besides being born, of course. I was lacing up my boots as I watched last year's Royal Rumble highlights. I was too dominant to compete against the Divas anymore, so I wrestled some of the Superstars as a heel.

It all started when I won NXT. My pro was Wade Barrett. I know, evil guy, but I was neutral, not being a heel nor face. It depended on who I wrestled. After I won it, I went to Raw, where Wade was. They put me in a tag team match where the outcome was me betraying my tag team partner, Melina, and starting a feud with her. I went on to win my championship match at Hell in the Cell, where John Cena lost his match and joined Nexus. During my celebration, Nexus came out and Wade asked me to join Nexus. I accepted without hesitation. We both smirk as we all went backstage with the crowd booing us along the way.

The next night, John and I joined Nexus and I wore the armband proudly! After that, weeks went by and as part of the storyline John and I were best friends with benefits on screen, turning me slightly into a face. Wade didn't like it, so that brought more tension to the Nexus within its self. Later in the storyline, Wade and I became a couple. Then came the PPV, where I was supposed to lose my title to Beth Phoenix. Soon afterwards, Randy's and Wade's match at Survivor Series arrived. I was in Wade's corner and John was the referee. Randy won the match and retained the title. John left the ring as soon as he handed Randy the WWE Championship. I went to the other side of the ring to cool the very heated Wade Barrett down. He said he was fine and took his turn to leave. I began to follow him, but something turned me around. I was instantly terrified after seeing the cold stare from the Viper, Randy Orton. Wade turned around and came rushing down the ramp to get me. He grabbed me and pushed Randy away only to get RKO'd again. Randy smirked as he walked up the ramp. I checked on Wade while glaring at Randy. I looked in disgust as he was posing with his title. He still had his smirk planted on his face.

The next night on Raw, we had a segment earlier in the show saying that John was fired. A few matches later, it was time for the main event : Wade Barrett vs. Randy Orton for the WWE Championship. I walked down the ramp with a look of satisfaction on my face, with Wade as Nexus attacked Orton. As the match went on, Cena attacked Wade and quickly rid himself of the Nexus, including myself. The bell rung and my focus was toward the ring. Orton had won, but The Miz cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase. I made my way toward the ring to comfort Wade. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw The Miz send an air-kiss in my direction. I blushed a bit, but it disappeared before the camera caught it.

Wade, who had been watching my every move, looked jealous because of my reaction toward The Miz, and angry because John interfered. We made our way backstage.

"That was awesome, you were awesome," I told him.

"Careful, you don't want Miz to hear you using his catchphrase," he joked and we both had laughed. After that, weeks went by, and I was put into tag matches against Superstars, because of my dominance, and single matches, at times. Later, Wade was kicked out of Nexus, replaced by CM Punk. He gave me a test, to fight Justin and Heath in an triple-threat 'beat your opponent with a kendo stick' match. We all refused and left Nexus.

In the same week, we joined Wade on Smackdown and created the Corre (Core) along with Ezekiel Jackson. We jumped the Big Show. The next week, we all reintroduced ourselves. Later that night, we gained up on Edge as we did the Big Show the week before. The next week, on Raw, Corre and Nexus had a confrontation. I stood next to Wade as they spoke. Punk soon took notice of my presence and spoke to me.

"Kit, how are you," he asked as if he really wanted to know how I was doing.

"Good," I said simply. He then moved forward and whispered something in my ear. I then, backed up slowly, easing a bit behind Wade. Everyone just stared at us both until the GM rang in. Wade and Punk had a match, tonight. Later, the match came into play. Corre was in Wade's corner, while New Nexus was in Punk's corner. Cena banned us all from ringside, but not before giving me a wink. Wade looked irate, not only because we were banned from ringside, but because John winked at me. The match ended in double disqualification for reasons that I wasn't paying attention to. Then, the GM ordered John to apologize because of the way he used his power as a referee. John went back into the ring and said sorry to both Wade and Punk, then started to beat them both down. That was until both teams came from backstage and got into the ring. I began to comfort Wade as he stared at Cena. Then, a brawl broke loose, which resulted me into receiving a Cobra from Santino Marella, making me flip over the top rope and yelp in pain. Wade took notice of this and comfort me.

"Aw, look at you playing boyfriend," I teased and muttered lowly enough for only him to hear it. He smiled softly and since we were officially off-air, we headed backstage and hit the showers.

On Friday, I didn't have much to do except have a confrontation with Vickie Guerrero. She accused me of flirting with Dolph.

"Why would I do that when I have a boyfriend of my own," I said gesturing toward Wade, who stood near the coffee table with an amused look on his face. She then slapped me which made me angry. I then pushed her roughly toward the couch, which she eventually fell onto, and we started to catfight. Wade picked me up off of her, while Dolph held Vickie back to comfort her. She then, started her 'Vickie Tantrums', as I like to call it, when she screams.

"You. Me. In the ring now!" she ordered. I smirked and left her office. I won my match and now that brings us to present: The Royal Rumble Paper View. I sighed.

"Make 'em purr, sweet cheeks," I told myself. I waited by the curtain as the Royal Rumble match went on. Wade and Justin were already out there. I was no. 25, while the current number was 24. Soon the countdown began, and my music played. I ran out there, the crowd and the commentators were as shocked as the majority of superstars that filled the arena. I fought as I got into the ring and I eventually eliminated David Hart Smith and William Regal. Soon we began to eliminate everyone, but others like Big Show, Kane and a shocking return from Chris Jericho ended that. Chris had eliminated me by hitting me with Codebreaker after I was distracted by Wade getting eliminated by the Big Show. Everyone else got eliminated by either Big Show or Kane. So there goes our chances of a main event match at Wrestlemania. After that, on Smackdown, we cut a promo about us being a bit dominant in the Royal Rumble, we had eliminated 15 Superstars, including me eliminating two of them. I then, was confronted by Beth, who said that I wasn't supposed to be in the Rumble.

"Don't get upset with me because I didn't need seduction to eliminate someone," I yelled at her. Since we were in the ring, we could use our wrestling skills. She clothesline me. I got off the mat and she tried to hit me with another one, but I ducked and gave her a swinging neck breaker. I taunted her by doing my signature "Tiger Pose," where I would act like a tiger. I would crawl on my knees on growl like one. She then, began to get off the mat less quicker than I did. She got up and turned around. I kicked her in the gut and did my finisher, a underhook piledriver called " Never Tamed." Afterwards, I left the ring with a smirk.

Later, I came back with Corre for Wade's match with Drew McIntyre, against the Tag Team Champions. Wade got pinned because of the distraction, after seeing Vladimir backed me into a corner. After the match, Drew assaulted him. I punched Drew in the back of the head to stop him from doing his finisher. He had hit me accidentally as he fell. After that, I fell and felt my eye where he had hit me. I quickly got Wade out of the ring along with myself and walked backstage with him. We had a promo soon afterwards.

"Hey, thanks for saving my butt out there," he told me. I looked him in the eye. He had saw a bruise that was left on my face after the incident that happen not even five minutes ago. A look of concern struck his face.

"Are you alright," Justin asked me. He touched it gently and I flinched a bit.

"Never better." I lied. Wade stood in front of me and kissed my bruise.

"Are you going to alright, my love" he asked worriedly. I nodded and went to kiss his cheek, but he turned and ended up giving him a peck on the lips. That was our first time kissing on live TV. I heard the crowd give a mixture of oohs, ahhs, whoops, and rarely, wolf whistles. Wade turned and grabbed my hand to lead me away, but I was in a trance so I couldn't move. He turned back around and lifted me up over his shoulder. I heard the guys chuckle as I was carried away. Then, the camera was off. He still had me on his shoulder.

"Umm, Wade," I asked. He responded in a hum.

"You can put me down now," I told him. He gestured me on his shoulder a bit more. I growled and hit him on his butt. He hit me on mine and we went back and forth until he put me down. We both laughed until we spotted a camera. As soon as we did, we both looked at each other awkwardly and left the room silently.

"Wow, that was random," Wade spoke up.

"Very," I replied.

The next week, on Smackdown, I was in the main event: Wade Barrett, Ezekiel Jackson, Sophia Kitten vs. Edge, Big Show, and Chris Jericho, who had returned as a face on Smackdown. We had lost because near the end of the match there was a brawl, Wade vs. Show on the outside, Ezekiel vs. Edge on the ramp, and Jericho and I inside the ring. He put me into the Walls of Jericho. I had struggled to get towards the ropes, once I did , he broke the hold and my legs were aching badly. Then, I finally managed to get to my feet, I turned, and I fell into a trap and got "Code-broken." He, then gave me a lionsault and pinned me. The joke was that he gave me the Walls of Jericho that was originally called the Liontamer and then, gave me a lionsault. These moves are more like a counter to my name, persona, and finisher, Never Tamed. Therefore, he taunted me.

After the match, Corre ran down to the ring to assist me. Jericho was at the top of the ramp with an microphone in hand.

"Well, it looks like the Kitten just got tamed!" He teased, putting emphasis on the word "tamed." I just groaned as I was helped up.

"Nice," I heard Heath say. I flipped him off, since it was a PG show, I hid it to where only Corre could see it. They all just laughed. I soon got the ramp. I saw a sign that read "Kitty is tamed by Barrett!" I looked at Wade to see if he saw, and he did. He just smirked. The camera caught the whole thing: what we were looking at and our reactions. I gave him a peck on the lips for the camera. He just stood there in a trance as I was the previous week. I heard the guys ooh at it and it was my turn to smirk. We all went backstage.

"Whipped!" I heard Justin yell. I turned a corner and bumped right into Kane. He chuckled.

"What's so funny," I asked him.

"You have Barrett whipped!" he replied exclaimed and chuckling afterwards.

The next week, I was qualifying for a match at Elimination Chamber against Kofi Kingston. He won and lets put it this way: I got kicked! As soon as I am getting back up, this mysterious girl with red hair comes in the ring and starts beating me up. WTF! She whips me in the corner and gives me a few shoulder blocks. Then, she chokes with the top rope. Afterwards, I fall on the mat, holding my neck. She then, pulls me into the middle of the ring, climbs the top turnbuckle, and moonsaults me. Then, I find out she is on Raw. Next week, on Raw, I get a match against her. By the way, she can face guys, too. Raw comes on and our match is not until the last match before the main event. So here's our match: Rachel Redd vs. Sophia Kitten. In an earlier promo, we all find out that she is in Nexus. Oooh, this'll be good. We are accompanied by our teammates, except CM Punk, who is dealing with John Cena. Near the end of the match, she has the upper hand. I'm lying on the mat and she is at the top turnbuckle. She attempts a moonsault but I get my knees up just in time. I stand up and I hear my teammates shouting at me to pin. I look at Wade and smirk, then nod. He nods back. I go up to the top turnbuckle and give her a moonsault followed by a pin.

This match leads to a series of Corre vs. Nexus matches. Every match occurs every week; Sophia Kitten vs. Rachel Redd, Wade Barrett vs. Husky Harris, Heath Slater vs. Michael McGillicutty, Ezekiel Jackson vs. Mason Ryan, and Justin Gabriel vs. David Otunga. This was a long two months. This feud lasted all the way until Wrestlemania 27, where we had a 8-man elimination tag team match. Team Corre won, of course. Notice that this was all of our first Wrestlemania moment and we all lived it up as heels. It was so awesome!


End file.
